As technological advances further the performance and affordability of digital imaging components, computers and portable devices are more frequently used to capture and process images of printed documents. There are a number of applications that use different technologies, including optical character recognition (“OCR”), to process images of printed documents. For instance, some applications use such technologies to convert a printed document into a text file.
Although computers may generate files that include OCR-generated text, current technologies may still be limiting. For instance, when an image includes text arranged in complex formats and other contextual markings, manual interpretation and manual data entry may be required to ensure that the information conveyed in the image is entered correctly. Such time consuming, error prone processes may be inefficient and could lead to a less than desirable user experience.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.